Gilbert Huph
Gilbert Huph is a character and a supporting antagonist in The Incredibles. He was Bob Parr's boss at Insuricare. Personality Gilbert Huph is cold, cruel, greedy, selfish, and self-centered. Despite being the boss of an insurance company, he is more focused on gaining more money than providing clients with the insurance they need and scamming them out of their insurance money. He always seems to have an excuse for getting angry, and only cares about money. He has no concern for anybody's well-being other than his own, as shown when he stopped Bob from helping a man being mugged with the threat of being fired. He is obsessed with bureaucracy, furious when clients (Bob's) use loopholes to circumvent various technically legit methods of denying them claims of insurance. Appearances ''The Incredibles Mr. Huph is the diminutive, short (both in height and temper), and immoral CEO of Insuricare and Bob's boss, more concerned with reaping a profit than the well-being of his customers. He is always annoyed that Bob keeps authorizing payment on insurance policies to different clients, even if it is part of their coverage. He reprimands Bob, asking him how Insuricare can remain profitable when Bob writes checks to every "Harry Hardluck" and "Sally Sobstory" that gives him a phone call. Mr. Hugh figures out that Bob has been guiding customers through the legal loopholes to get the insurance they need, and calls him down to his office. During this discussion, Bob sees a man being mugged just outside the window, and tries to alert Mr. Huph to the man being mugged, but when Huph sees that the man is getting mugged, he nonchalantly remarks that he hopes that he isn't insured. Bob tries to go and save him, but Huph threatens to fire him if he leaves his office. Bob then sees the mugger running away and succeeding. Mr. Huph then tries to tell Bob that he was close to losing his job, but Bob (enraged that he failed to save a citizen and disgusted by his boss' callousness) snaps and loses his temper, brutally grabs Huph by the throat, and in his rage, accidentally throws him through five walls, severely injuring him. Huph is then hospitalized, in traction, and possibly mind-wiped by Agent Rick Dicker. However, Mr. Huph survives and tells Rick that Bob is fired. It is unknown what becomes of Mr. Huph after ''The Incredibles, but he most likely recovers from his injuries and goes back to work. It is also implied that his company went out of business or himself getting fired due to his illegal practice of denying people rightful insurance claim. Gallery Char 26476.jpg 313f2629e086fce09da48121b2ec28d1e072f856.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1494.jpg|"You authorized payment on the Walker policy?" Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg|"Don't tell me about their coverage! Tell me how you're keeping Insuricare in the black!" Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg Gilber-Huph.jpg|Huph yelling at Bob. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg|"Sit down, Bob." A79fc0b851132a949d3f0e4b5dfe2660.jpg|"I'm not happy, Bob. NOT happy!" Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|"Ask me why." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3241.jpg|"Why what? Be specific, Bob." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.jpg|"Your customers make me unhappy." Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3255.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3267.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg|"The law requires that I answer no." incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3311.jpg|"We're supposed to help OUR people! Starting with our stockholders, Bob!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg|"Who's helping them out, huh?!" Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3355.jpg|Discussing about how a company is like an enormous clock. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg|"Don't change the subject, Parr!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg|Bob points to a man getting mugged outside the window. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3402.jpg|"Well, let's hope we don't cover him!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3414.jpg|"Stop right now OR YOU'RE FIRED!" incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg|Huph's evil grin as he forces Bob to leave an innocent to get mugged. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3440.jpg incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Bob, enraged by Huph's callousness, angrily grabs him by the throat. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg|Bob throws Huph through several walls, and he crashes into a filing cabinet, badly injured. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg|Huph in a serious condition as part of his karma. Trivia *Mr. Huph's obvious disdain from helping his clients is in stark contrast to his voice actor, Wallace Shawn, who apart from being a playwright has studied economics and political science, and knows full well of the dangers of extreme capitalism. Shawn makes an appearance in Capitalism: A Love Story, directed by his good friend Michael Moore, and with Moore discusses this subject. ** He is the second Pixar character to be voiced by Wallace Shawn. The first is Rex in the Toy Story franchise. *On the "October 2005 WDW Pin Releases" website, there is a pin called "Boss's 2005 Day", where Bob is in Mr. Huph's office giving a present to his boss (whose arm is in a sling, presumably after the freak accident he had in the movie) for Boss's Day 2005. The words said "Bob Parr is presenting a gift to Mr. Huph for Boss's Day 2005. Remember your boss in 2005 with this unique Limited Edition pin featuring characters from The Incredibles. Boss's Day is celebrated every October 16. The pin was designed by Disney Design Group Artist Bret Melvin". *One of his lines, about a Walker policy, is a reference to producer John Walker. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:American characters